Anu
The anu are spirit-like beings that inhabit Teshnyr. They are elemental spirits, given sentience by the Younger Race's belief in the Yellow God on Teshnyr. There are three general categories of anu: wisp anu (generally referred to as wisps or just anu), high anu, and Great Anu. The wisp anu are the most common and are barely sentient. High anu are similar to Younger Races, they are able to name themselves and have personalities. The Great Anu are the most powerful of the anu and the rulers of one of the courts. The five courts of the anu are the Court of the Yellow God, the Court of the Black Tortoise, the Court of the Blue Dragon, the Court of the Red Phoenix, the Court of the White Tiger. Anu can bond with the races on Teshnyr and assist them in everyday life. They do not have to bond with a Younger Races, and many have gained the ability to bond with plants or animals. History The first anu to be born was the Yellow God, the anu of Teshnyr, He was given life from the Younger Race's worship of a creator god of everything. Being alone, he led the Younger Races to believe in gods of the sea, sky, fire, and earth. The Black Tortoise rose from the oceans in the north, the Blue Dragon descended from the skies in the east, the Red Phoenix was born from the volcanoes in the south, and the White Tiger was born from the stones of the west. Each of these greater anu created lesser anu to serve in their courts and assist the Younger Races. Characteristics There are five different types of anu, divided into five courts. The anu are features of the natural world given soulweaves. These soulweaves are created by gathering soulstrands from beings and reforming a weave in a Worldwell. Wisp anu are created with the majority of the soulweave is from animal or plant soulstrands. High anu are created when the majority of the soulweave is created from Younger Races. Anu can decided weather to manifest in the physical world or remain as pure soulweave. They can choose their form when manifesting in the physical world but their form must remain constant until they dissipate their physical form. Wisp anu are the weaker of the types of anu. Wild wisp anu randomly create and destroy their physical forms. Even when they have a physical body, they barely react to the physical world. All species on Teshnyr (Younger, animal, and plant) are born with the innate ability to bond to wisp anu, Beings can either command wild wisp anu in their vicinity or they can create a more intimate bond with wisp anu, causing the wisp anu to grow in intelligence and power. Only a Younger Race can create the more intimate bond with a wisp anu. With the more intimate bond, the wisp anu saps some of its partner's soulweave to grow. This prevents the partner from summoning large numbers of anu. High anu are the stronger type of anu. They have intelligence more equal to the Younger Races and only the Younger Races can bond to high anu. Unlike wisp anu, high anu have awareness, purpose, and full personalities. They typically seek out Younger Races to bond with although it has been known for a member of the Younger Races to capture a high anu and for it to bond with them. People who bond with high anu can still command wisp anu. The Great Anu are the leaders of the Courts and the most powerful of the anu. They are similar to high anu in terms of intelligence but they are much more powerful. The Great Anu do not bond, instead the govern the wild wisp and high anu. The Great Anu also maintain the Worldwells. Courts of the Anu Court of the Yellow God The Court of the Yellow God, also called the Center Court, is the first of the anu courts. The Great Anu of the court, the Yellow God was brought into existence during the First Song. The court's cardinal direction is center. Unlike the other courts, the Court of the Yellow God does not have an associated season. The anu of the Court of the Yellow God tend to have powers of life. They have the power to heal or cause diseases. They can also promote growth of plants or animals but it is far more dangerous with animals. Some anu in the Court of the Yellow God have the power to read minds or create illusions. Court of the Black Tortoise The Court of the Black Tortoise is one of the four Outer Courts and is the Northern Court. The Great Anu of the court, the Black Tortoise, is the anu of all the oceans and seas on Teshnyr. The court's cardinal direction is north and its associated season is winter. The anu in this court have power over water and ice. While the weaker anu need water present to control it, the more powerful can draw it out of the air, plants, or bodies. Court of the Blue Dragon The Court of the Blue Dragon is one of the four Outer Courts and is the Eastern Court. The Great Anu of the court, the Blue Dragon, is the anu of the sky. The court's cardinal direction is east and its associated season is spring. The anu of the court have the ability to control wind. The most common application of this power is to use it for flight. The most powerful of the anu can generate and direct lightning or even create entire storms. Court of the Red Phoenix The Court of the Red Phoenix is one of the four Outer Courts and is the Southern Court. The Great Anu of the court, the Red Phoenix, is the anu of heat and fire. The court's cardinal direction is south and its associated season is summer. The anu of the court can control fire and absorb or release heat. Although they need fire to present to generate more fire, most anu in the court are made of fire. The most powerful anu in the court can create spontaneous explosions. Court of the White Tiger The Court of the White Tiger is one of the four Outer Courts and is the Western Court. The Great Anu of the court, the White Tiger, is the anu of the earth. The court's cardinal direction is west and its associated season is spring. The anu of the court can control earth and stones. They create buildings and manipulate large slabs of earth. The most powerful of the anu can control metals or magma.